The Rescue
by mockingdelena
Summary: Riley Biers always had back luck in love, but when he saves a certain girl named Maribel from her biggest nightmare, he directly falls in love with her. And she might give him a shot. ALL HUMAN


_**AN**_**: Hello readers! I decided to write a story about Riley when he's human -and because he's super duper H O T!- since i only read vampire story's about him, LOL ^.^ so Enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**_DISCLAIMER_: Me know nothing about owning Twilight characters, SM does ! :D**

* * *

His only need. The wind that made his light brown hair stand up. The little waves the wind made into the canal, that was actually right in front of his house, next to many other cute houses. Riley sat on a wooden bench next to his door, on his porch with a cup of warm chocolate milk in his hands, since it was colder than usual. Riley Biers was just enjoying the view, like he does every morning before he starts painting. Something. Or goes around the country after he searched some random, breathtaking places on his laptop.

But this morning would be different. He always had those feelings there would be something wrong, just like with his mom, but his dad never believed 'em.

Just when he stood up, still a little bit tired since he's actually a morning person, to put his cup in the sink, he heard a scream from not too far away. He almost dropped it in shock and ran off his porch towards the canal where he saw the water splashing around as a girl came back above water with her head, gasping for air and screaming for help. She sure was in shock.

As Riley ran to where the descent started, he slowly let myself slid down the long descent. When he reached the edge she screamed again.

"Take my hand!" He shouted as he tried to reach her with my hand, 'cause she was only an arm or two away.

As she tried to reach for his hand she went back under water and it looked like she would drown but immediately she came back up, still screaming and gasping air. This time he could grab her by the shoulder and pulled her towards him.

"Stop moving your arms around" he warned her. The water made Riley a bit wet too, and it was pretty cold now. "Just stay still okay?" She obeyed.

He reached for her arms and then put his under her armpits as he pulled her out of the water onto the grass.

He tried to calm her down for a while, but she kept panting like she was choking, shivering and grinding her teeth.

Thanks to his best friend, Damien, he got the change to build up the muscles. So he picked her up in his arms, in bridal style, and ran back up to my house, giving the people who were looking at us a nod that everything was fine, and ran into my house to lay her on my couch. He quickly wrapped a blanket around her and his arms stayed around her shoulders, just in case. He did notice the bike next to the canal so it was obvious that she fell off of it and rolled down in the canal. But just now he noticed how beautiful she was.

Her wet long brown -almost black- hair that lied on her back was already curling slightly and she had brown eyes too, just like him.

She had her arms all wrapped around herself, and he looked at her with true concern in his eyes. They haven't even talked to each other. After something about ten minutes she was fully calmed down and he decided to finally interrupt the silence.

"What's your name?" Riley asked with his husky voice.

"Maribel" she had the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

"Maribel, I'm Riley" he went to sit on one knee in front of her on the floor. "Can I, uhh, offer you a ride?"

"I think I can bring myself home by myself. But thanks anyway"

Riley frowned before chuckling. "I'm not letting you go home by bike with this weather" He stood up and went to the kitchen and came back a minute later with a cup with hot chocolate milk and gave it to her. "Here"

Maribel hesitated for a moment before taking it as she looked at him.

"Thanks again, very very much. For saving me. I just thought that… nobody would hear me and I would just drown. Since I can't swim" She suddenly drank half of her chocolate milk with her eyes pressed close.

"Well, this is definitely not the first time this happens with this weather"

"I guess I'm not the only clumsy girl here then" Maribel joked.

Riley laughed.

He hadn't done that in a long time since he stayed focused on his work the past weeks. It was Wednesday now, so that meant he'd hang out with Damien Friday and Saturday again. Good old times. Hopefully not another blind date, 'cause they mostly never worked out anymore since he and Victoria broke up two months ago because she was cheating on him. And that was only the second serious relationship in his 23 years.

The beautiful girl, Maribel, stayed for a while, until she said she was all better now and wanted to go back home. He offered her a ride, so he had to put her bike in the back of his black Dacia Logan pickup.

She gave him directions, and her house was barely 15 minutes away from hers.

As they arrived in front of her apartment, there was moment of silence, yet not awkward.

"And thanks again, Riley" Maribel said after a while.

"Don't mention it" he smiled.

She just nodded as she bit her lip and stepped out of the car. He helped her with her bike and they said goodbye. Unfortunately for Riley.

He had to tell Damien. This was something else.

* * *

"Just so you know, tomorrow, 6 o'clock, at the movie theatre."

"You've told me that like a bunch of times, man" Riley sighed.

Damien was going crazy since his future girlfriend said he would go on a date with him, but she was bringing her friend with her so he begged Riley to go with him. Another blind date. Damien was just begging to God that they would be together by tomorrow, so Riley decided to let him do his talking and shut uphimself about Maribel.

Damien ran his fingers trough his blond hair again.

Riley wasn't fully there with Damien, his thought ran to Maribel again, just like the past two days. He would love to see her again, and at least see her hair curling when it was fully dry. To see her chocolate brown eyes again. And at least see a smile on her face as he made a joke, even if it wasn't funny.

"Hey, Riley" Damien interrupted his thought. "I'll better be going, and you too" He said as he threw a 20 dollar bill on the bar and left him behind, since they both live on the opposite side of town. Riley finished the rest of his soda, coca cola light, since he has got diabetes, and went back home to go back to sleep.

The next day he woke up because of Lady Gaga with Alejandro.

Riley spent the day working on his new photo's he took a few days ago, and brought it to the shop where they would sell them, mostly for a big price.

When it was 5pm he took a shower and picked out a simple outfit; a blue checkered shirt and a simple blue jeans and Tommy Hilfiger shoes.

As he went to the city and into the movie theatre he already saw Damien standing there with two tickets.

"Hey man!" He shouted as riley went towards him. "Will you buy a ticket for Mary too?"

"Ehh, yeah, sure man"

As he paid a ticket for himself and Mary Damien suddenly was out of sight. So he just stood at the doors for their movie '_The Ugly Truth' _and saw Damien again, with his arm around Nina's shoulder. He had only seen her once, and she was okay. 'A pretty cool woman' Damien described her. She had long, straight black hair and was wearing a tight, black dress. Her friend, Mary he guess, was simply wearing a leather jacket, tank top and short skirt. Maribel. He smiles in surprised and Damien laughed.

"Riley, this is Mary. Well actually Maribel but you know" He smirked.

She looked up shyly and bit her lip, just like she did Wednesday. "Hi. Again" she giggled softly.

Riley sticks out his hand and she shook his. "Hello again" He couldn't have been happier. Seeing her browns, curly hair and her happy face, smiling, made him even more happy. Maybe he was just attracted to her. Maybe he just _wanted_ her. He knew he would take this risk, just like he did all those other times.

Maybe it was meant to be that they would met again. Or it was just a coincidence.

* * *

_**~ REVIEW ~**_


End file.
